


invented by time

by adequater



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, brief high school mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: To be frank, Bin doesn't think that he and Minhyuk are those disgusting couples you see on the streets that do excessive PDAs. All he knows is he loves Minhyuk, and Minhyuk loves him, so they show it in various ways, which kind of includes said PDAs, and uh, among other things. Or alternatively, questions about Bin and Minhyuk's life answered in a series of events.





	invented by time

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was done in a moment of weakness. 
> 
> i know this ship isn't very popular, but they're just so cute i had to. i did something like this for other fandoms i've written so here's one for astro LOL. and i've only really goten into them for like a day so please forgive me if their characterisation is a bit off. all i know is i want to make a domestic fluff about moonrock. 
> 
> titles is taken from "kesempurnaan cinta"! the song astro covered in indonesia! one of the lyrics, when translated was to that so i had to use it hahahha. also, i only did this in like two hours with only one time running through it, so if it's a mess i'm terribly sorry.
> 
> i don't know if people would read this or not, but nevertheless, enjoy reading!
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed.

**Who apologises first?**

 

To be completely fair _and_ square, it totally _wasn’t_ Bin’s fault. Though, if you ask his ass of a boyfriend, you would get a totally different answer, along with few profanities about how irresponsible Bin is. Sure, okay. Or maybe it is Bin’s fault. Maybe. It doesn’t mean he will apologise first though. But then knowing Minhyuk, he wouldn’t apologise either.

 

It’s not his fault that Minhyuk is too much of a clean freak that he can’t stand any mess around their apartment. It’s not his fault that Bin got tired from his late class last night so he just threw the clothes he wore to class that day on the floor of their bedroom, and changed into his pyjamas, and then he snuggled up to Minhyuk’s cute lumpy form on their bed. Minhyuk wasn’t angry last night when Bin peppered kisses on his neck as a greeting! In fact, he rubbed Bin’s hair, hugged his waist, and pulled him closer. But of course he went batshit crazy the day after when he saw Bin’s clothes scattered on the ground. It’s like he couldn’t even pick it up and put it in the hamper for Bin since he knew Bin was tired. God damn.

 

“And now we’re not even talking!” Bin exclaims, agitated. He doesn’t even have class that morning, but since he was woken up by Minhyuk’s angry yelling, and he got angry too, he couldn’t exactly fall back asleep. He tried sleeping, but the utter anger adorning Minhyuk’s features over simply dirty clothes got him so annoyed, he showered, and texted Sanha to meet him up for lunch. “He’s so annoying, sometimes. He acts like he’s older than me, I swear.”

 

“Minhyuk-hyung _is_ annoying,” Sanha says offhandedly jokingly as he eats his chicken and fries, his cheeks a little bulged as he does, making him look cute, but Bin, years of friendship makes him immune to his cuteness, narrows his eyes and threw a fry at Sanha.

 

“Don’t say that! He’s not!”

 

“You just said he is!” Sanha argues back, disbelief evident on his face, and Bin heats up considerably at his hypocritical argument.

 

“Well, I’m his boyfriend! I have the rights!” Bin argues back, and Sanha just shoots him another look disbelief, eating the fry Bin threw at him earlier.

 

“What law is that?” Sanha counters back under his breath, but Bin narrows his eyes again, pausing his little game of poking at his burger, threatening Sanha to continue. “Fine, fine. But honestly, hyung. It _is_ your fault. You know how Minhyuk-hyung is about things like that, but you still do it!”

 

“Sanha, I was _tired_ ,” Bin says desperately. When the younger sides with Minhyuk it usually does mean that he is right which means that Bin should apologise first. “How long have you known Minhyukie, anyway? I’ve known you longer! You should take hyung’s side!”

 

Sanha looks at him with a smug smile. “Doesn’t matter! Minhyuk-hyung treats me food more.”

 

“Traitor,” Bin mumbles.

  
  


He came back to their apartment with a slight pout on his lips that he just knows Minhyuk saw when his eyes slightly flickered at the sound of Bin entering the living room. It’s only around 2 in the evening, but he knows Minhyuk doesn’t have class on Thursday except for the one he had on the wee hour of the morning, which was why Minhyuk woke up to the sight of Bin’s clothes scattered on their floor. Bin has a class later, but he didn’t really have anywhere to be, and his friends were busy, and he didn’t exactly want to study, so he just went back to his apartment he shared with Minhyuk to mope.

 

Minhyuk is sprawled on their sofa with his laptop perched on his tummy, so Bin sits on the loveseat perpendicular to the couch. Streaming a drama he missed, probably. They don’t have TV cable installed in their apartment even though they have a TV installed, but they just use it for streaming and sometimes game consoles. They deemed the use of TV is useless since they’re the millenials, and they are mostly on the internet anyways, so they use wifi more often. Bin watches Minhyuk for a moment; there’s this unbothered look on Minhyuk’s face that Bin knows he uses when he wants to seem like he doesn’t give a fuck, but does. Bin watches him more, and he sees Minhyuk’s right ear turns red, and he changes his position so his peripheral vision won’t see Bin boring holes on his face. Bin gets up, and gets water from the kitchen.

 

It takes another five minutes for his ego to dissipate. He spends the time in the kitchen convincing himself that _yeah, okay, it is his fault_ so Bin _should_ apologise. He downs his water quickly, and takes a deep breath. Minhyuk probably heard him, since their living room and kitchen are separated by this sort of already installed bar table that they decorated with high stools around them.

 

“Minhyuk-ah,” Bin says softly when he enters the living room, after washing the cup he used and putting it on the dishwasher. He sits on the floor near the couch where Minhyuk is sprawled on. Bin can see Minhyuk’s back tensed for a second, but then relaxes, sighing as he turns and looks at Bin. His cheeks are a little flushed, embarrassed probably for being angry at something so petty, but he looks at Bin determinedly, like nothing Bin say will ever deteriorate him. “Hyung’s sorry.”

 

Minhyuk’s face considerably softens, the crease on his forehead disappears as his frown did. Bin can literally see his resolves and barriers cracking right in front of his eyes, and he wants to _laugh_ , because Minhyuk is so _weak_ for Bin even though he tries to act like he’s not. “Fine. I’m sorry, too. For being so angry.”

 

Bin giggles, and he joins Minhyuk on the couch, hugging him close. He prods further, “and?”

 

“And?” Minhyuk says, a confused tilt in his voice that Bin absolutely adores.

 

“And,” Bin affirms.

 

“For being so angry so early in the morning?” Minhyuk tries, looking at at Bin, and Bin can only laugh.

 

“Yep. Thanks, Minhyuk.”

 

Minhyuk only hums as an acknowledgement.

  


**What do their family think of their relationship?**

 

“Yes, mum,” were the first words Minhyuk hears when he enters their apartment. Minhyuk waves at Bin who’s sitting on one of their stool surrounded by their bar table, going over to him and kissing him on the cheek as a greeting that Bin grins at with a dazed look on his face. Minhyuk only chuckles at him, and starts pulling out ingredients for dinner after putting his bag on their couch. They made plans today to do dinner together, since they’ve been eating takeout and also out too much that it’s taking a toll on their wallets. “Minhyukie? He’s here, of course. He just arrived from school.”

 

Minhyuk looks at him quizzically as he pulls out their cutting board and starts chopping the onions. Bin gives him a little dismissive wave in return, and Minhyuk returns to his cutting. Bin then continues, “you want to talk to Minhyuk? Why? He’s cooking!” Bin pauses, seemingly getting scolded by his mum, and he flinches at one of the words, and he shoots a grimace to Minhyuk that Minhyuk laughs at. “I am helping him, mum. Gosh. it’s not only Minhyuk who does work around here,” Bin grumbles, and he gives his phone to Minhyuk, and MInhyuk immediately understands.

 

“Yes, mum?” Minhyuk greets cheerfully to the other line, and Bin grabs the knife Minhyuk was using earlier, and continues Minhyuk’s unfinished job of cutting the onions.

 

“How’s school, Hyuk-ah?” Bin’s mum says gently, her voice fond and bright. Bin’s mum and Minhyuk were introduced to each other around five months into their relationship. They were still high school at that time, Bin in third year and on his way to college, while Minhyuk was only on his second year. Their parents disapproved their relationship at first, merely because Bin was in his last year of high school so he has to spend time studying instead of being with Minhyuk, but when they saw that Bin’s grades improved even more ever since he started dating Minhyuk, they sort of let him off the hook. The tension all subsided only ever since Bin got into one of the top colleges in the country, and Minhyuk followed after. That's when their parents realised they're fully capable of taking care of themselves.

 

“Good. Classes are good too,” Minhyuk replies easily, because, well, it is.

 

“Good to hear that, then!” Bin’s mum replies, and Minhyuk smiles. “Bin is eating well, right? His grades are okay? Bin only said okay to everything I don’t even believe him, Hyuk-ah! Take care of Binnie for me, would you?”

 

“Of course I’ll take care of him, mum,” Minhyuk replies, then he looks at Bin teasingly. Bin, immediately getting what he means, threatens to throw an onion at him, but Minhyuk giggles again and Bin only rolls his eyes exasperatedly with a whiny _mum!_

 

“That’s right, actually,” Bin’s mum giggles, and Minhyuk can’t help but to laugh along. “Anyway, you guys are cooking, right? Okay, I’ll leave you guys to it, okay. Be careful! Turn off all the electronics before you go to sleep and always clean before you eat, okay?”  
  
“Yes, mum. Bye!”  


“Bye, Hyuk-ah!”

 

Bin shoots him an exasperated glance when Minhyuk pockets Bin’s phone in his back pocket and slapping his butt right after. Minhyuk makes the move of going to their little pantry, scooping out rice into the strainer, and going over to to the sink to wash them.

 

“Mum really likes you,” Bin comments offhandedly, and Minhyuk shrugs as he washes the rice, next to Bin who is currently cutting up vegetables they’re going to use.

 

“I know, hyung. I’m a mum whisperer.” Minhyuk says jokingly, and Bin snorts. It’s kind of a habit now to call Bin’s mum, mum. Bin calls Minhyuk’s parents those too, his dad, well, _dad_ , and his mum, _mum._ When Minhyuk first met Bin’s mum, she insists that Minhyuk calls her mum, and Minhyuk, still fresh into their relationship and still have the slightest problems with commitments, had been sort of shocked by the permission, so he doesn’t really start calling Bin’s mum _mum_ until they were around eight months into their relationship. Now, with five years of relationship in their hands, it has just become a habit.

 

“Mum will be sad if you ever leave me,” Bin says jokingly, and he slams his hips against Minhyuk, and Minhyuk returns the gesture.

 

“Who said that I’ll leave you?” Minhyuk retorts back, and Bin laughs at that. Loud and boisterous; relieved almost.

 

“Alright, I’ll take your word on that,” Bin replies, a smile still on his face.

  


**Who has lower alcohol tolerance?**

 

Bin would like to think that he is a very nice person. Or more accurately, patient, or even more accurate, good at concealing his true feelings. But at two thirty-one in the morning, with remnants of sleep in his eyes and mind, basically at a time where his brain isn’t exactly at its’ full potential, so he can’t do any rational things, or reevaluate irrational things, he isn’t very nice. Or more accurately, he isn’t very patient. Or even more accurately, he isn’t very good at concealing his true feelings. At this time, that is, and in this state, that is.

 

“Minhyuk-ah, it’s almost three in the morning,” Bin says sleepily from the bed. He’s sitting now, since Minhyuk shakes him awake, smelling of alcohol, and just basically sweat. He just came back from his outing with his peers, that one was obvious. Bin knows, of course, since Minhyuk told him that morning when they had breakfast together that he’ll be home very late since they have a class outing to start the new semester.

 

Minhyuk is stripping out of his clothes hurriedly, stumbling a little, and Bin truly wants to help but he’s just sleepy so he only watches as Minhyuk strips out of his clothes, and goes to their closet to pick out his pyjamas. Bin bites his tongue a little argument about how Minhyuk’s clothes are all over the floor, but since he’s,  _coughs_ , a nice person, he doesn’t, and just stands up, and picks up Minhyuk’s clothes and dumps them in the hamper. Bin goes to their closet, only to see Minhyuk staring at his clothes in his closet.

 

“Hyung,” Minhyuk whines a little, “why are there so many clothes?”

 

Right, Minhyuk has this drunk habit of asking too much of question, being too clingy, and also being annoyingly cute.

 

“I don’t know, Minhyukie. Ask yourself,” Bin answers, patting Minhyuk’s head and moving him away from his closet, picking out one pyjamas that he knows Minhyuk likes. “Come on.”

 

After he has done his job of dressing up Minhyuk, he drags him to the bed, giving him water that puts on their bed side before he slept earlier because he knows this situation would happen. Minhyuk drinks obediently, looking up at Bin as he does with his cute eyes. “You’re so handsome, Binnie-hyung. Did you know that?”

 

“Yes, I know, Hyuk,” Bin says patiently, and Minhyuk pouts up at him, so Bin has to laugh a little. “It’s nice, isn’t it? Having someone so handsome as a boyfriend?”

 

“A little,” Minhyuk says lowly, and he climbs to bed, and pats the empty space next to him when Bin stays rooted on his spot earlier.

 

“Only a little?” Bin asks jokingly as he climbs in their bed, but Minhyuk snuggles closer to him, resting his head on Bin’s shoulder, and he plants a soft kiss on Bin's neck.

 

“Yeah. You’re too handsome,” Minhyuk says, and he sighs as he continues. “A girl from my class asked for your number because she thought you and I are only roommates and she has seen me around you a lot.”

 

“Really?” Bin asks, surprised, and Minhyuk hums back as an affirmative. “Did you tell her I belong to you?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Minhyuk mumbles cutely, and he buries his face further in Bin’s neck. “People don’t belong to each other, hyung. We’re together sure. But we’re not each other’s properties.”  


“You’re right, I guess,” Bin mumbles back, thinking back about Minhyuk’s words. “Well, just tell her you’re my lovely boyfriend whom I wouldn’t leave for the world.”

 

“Must be nice to be your boyfriend,” Minhyuk retorts jokingly, and Bin chuckles. “I did tell her. That I’m your boyfriend. She got embarrassed after that, though.”

 

“Good. Wouldn’t want people to think I’m available to mingle,” Bin says, and Minhyuk laughs. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

  


**Who sleeps in the other’s lap?**

 

“You’re both disgusting,” Dongmin says as a greeting when he sees the sight of two of his friends. Sanha, who opened the door for Dongmin earlier, shudders slightly, agreeing.

 

“Ya,” Minhyuk says threateningly at Sanha, and Sanha giggles, hiding behind Dongmin. “Let him be. He’s tired. He stayed up to do some of his thesis yesterday.”

 

The position Minhyuk and Bin are in right now isn’t even scandalous. Bin’s head is on Minhyuk’s lap, comfortably taking a nap. It’s around three in the evening, and their friends wanted to come over, and play on their game console. Since out of everyone in his cycle of friends, only Minhyuk and Bin have their own apartment, naturally, their place was chosen since no one wants to hang out in stinky dorms. It’s just their typical hangout, and Bin agreed in their group chat for them to hang at their place, but he just couldn’t bother to entertain them which led him to taking a nap after two rounds with Sanha of the new game the latter bought.

 

“Really? Or was he doing _someone_ else?” Sanha suggests offhandedly, and Minhyuk throws a pillow at him, but he still manages to highfive laughing Dongmin before the pillow hits him.  


“You’re both nasty,” Minhyuk says, disgusted.

 

“Thanks,” they both say in unison.

  


**Who’s a sucker for matching couple things?**

 

Both of them, as cheesy as it sounds, have bought each other countless couple items. The first one was in high school, when they went to this fair during one of Bin’s very little free time he spent not studying. It was around when they still first started dating, so the butterflies were still there along with the flutters, along with that stupid claw machine thing that Bin wasted a few wons on just to get them both matching dolls. It’s stupid. It’s so stupid sometimes when they both think of it, but it’s a stupidly good memory. The dolls sit on one of the shelves in their room, next to some of Minhyuk’s books.

 

The second item was a bracelet. Only some cheap street store silver bracelets they spotted when they were out on a date that you can engrave names on that cost each 12,000 won. Minhyuk had paid for that, insisting since Bin was the one who bought their matching plushie. That was around eight months into their relationship. They both still wear it on a daily basis. There was even one time Minhyuk thought he broke the hook, so he went crying to Bin, and Bin only cooed, looked at the bracelet, and laughed because it could be fixed by some simple steps. Bin sent it to some shop to get it fixed, and Minhyuk kind of felt restless without it, but he soon got it back and he was at ease. They even still wear their bracelets to this very day.

 

The third item was probably that matching sweaters Bin got for Minhyuk around a year into their relationship. Bin had laughed so hard at the look on Minhyuk’s face when he wore it. The utter disbelief on his face as Bin got out of his shirt and wore the sweater too. They both laughed, and took a selfie, and also a mirror selfie that they both posted on Instagram with stupid captions. They’re _stupid._ The sweaters. Them. But they both still wear it. When going out, they would never wear it at the same time, but sometimes at home, it’s nice, wearing matching sweaters and being disgustingly cute together.

 

The fourth item was probably the matching phone cases. This one, as mundane as it sounds, somehow holds the most significance, well, except for the bracelet. That was important too. Minhyuk got Bin that matching phone case with him when Bin got into college, and Minhyuk was still in his last year of high school. It was a little hard. Being away from Bin, so he bought him that. Cheesy, but it’s just another reminder of Minhyuk’s presence with Bin whenever he goes because Bin never goes anywhere without his phone. The both of them upgraded their phones obviously, eventually. They can't exactly stay with crusty iPhone 5s that is on he verge of shutting down. But Bin and Minhyuk still keep their old phone cases at one of the drawers of their closet. As a reminder.

  


**Which one insists on trying out new foods?**

 

“You’re being unreasonable, hyung,” Minhyuk deadpans with an unimpressed look on his face. Bin shoots him a dirty look, putting back that protein bar on its’ shelf.

 

“You’re being _cheap_ , Minhyukie,” Bin retorts childishly, and Minhyuk scoffs, pushing the cart faster, leaving Bin behind, but then he has legs of the universe, so he catches up in no time.

 

“You’re _unreasonable_ , and we’re,” Minhyuk looks around, making sure there’s no one near them before whispering heatedly, “broke!”

 

“Just _one_ thing this month, Minhyuk-ah,” Bin whines, and he takes over pushing their cart when Minhyuk browse through the vegetables section.

 

Minhyuk sighs, giving up as he puts wet spinach in their cart, and looks at Bin warily. “Fine. One thing. But must be cheap, and something you’d actually finish, hyung. _Please_.”

 

“Okay, baby,” Bin says cheerfully, and he kisses Minhyuk’s cheek as he passes him, rushing to go towards the crisps section. Minhyuk heats up considerably at the thought of people seeing Bin’s display of affections. But he doesn’t really care, and he kind of gets used to Bin kissing him randomly, so he continues pushing their cart.

  


**What would be their theme song?**

 

The song that both Bin and Minhyuk strangely relate to is a break up song. It’s not that they both relate to it in an emotional way, but, like, it’s the song they both can perfectly sing together without messing up the lyrics. Which is, well, strange. Because, uh, one, they’re not exactly on the verge of breaking up, and, uh, two, they’re not exactly hung up on both their exes. So, no. they don’t have emotional attachments to it, except for their random love for singing the song together.

 

It’s sometimes in the car, and Bin would connect his phone to the AUX, and plays it. They would sing, and refer to each other at the _yous_ and _Is_ parts. Bin would sometimes hold Minhyuk’s chin as he sings it, as if serenading Minhyuk even though it’s a break up song, and it’s so stupid, it’s funny. How something completely unrelated to them can hold a slight significance.

 

**Which one likes to get up in the middle of the night to make a snack, and brings the other along?**

 

“Binnie-hyung,” Minhyuk says cutely, poking his head inside of their room where Bin is laying down on their bed on his phone reading some type of manga. “Wanna eat ramen with me?”

 

“What would you do if I say no?” Bin says with a straight voice, still reading something on his phone.

 

“I’d still drag you to cook it with me, of course!” Minhyuk says easily, and Bin finally locks his phone and sits up to look at Minhyuk properly. Still, only his head is poking out right now, and Bin resists the urge to coo at the hopeful look on Minhyuk’s face. Bin teases him, looking like he’s considering it, and Minhyuk whines. “Stop being so annoying!”  


“Fine, fine. You’re such a baby,” Bin complains back, and Minhyuk scoffs, and links their arms together to the kitchen as Bin approaches him.

 

“ _Your_ baby,” Minhyuk says with a greasy smile on his face, obviously meaning it as a joke to Bin, but Bin, in the mood for some teasing, teases back.

 

“Yes, you _are_ ,” Bin coos, and he pinches Minhyuk’s cheeks. Bin couldn’t help but laugh at the stunned look on Minhyuk's face when his teasing didn’t work. Bin can only laugh.

  


**Which one is always stubbing their toe and screaming about it?**

 

“Ow!”

 

“How did you even not see that? The table is right there, hyung.”  


“I know it’s right there! Stubbing your toe is something that can’t be helped, Hyuk!”

 

“Well, you could just be more care--”

 

“Are you siding on the _table_?”

  


**What’s the first thing that changes when they realise they have feelings for each other?**

 

Bin and Minhyuk met while they were in high school when they were both in the newspaper community in the school. Minhyuk was still freshman when he met Bin, while Bin was in second year. They were assigned to an article together, and turns out they have mutual friends (Sanha and Dongmin), so they continue to hang out together. Their friendship was just there, something that was about to happen, sooner or later even wihout them joining the newspaper community. It was omething that was invented by time, something that was just catalysed by merely the fate of Minhyuk joining the newspaper community. It’s nice. Having a new friend, Minhyuk remembers thinking. As the friends he has since the beginning of time was Mark and Chan. And, well, Sanha and Dongmin. The feelings for each other eventually developed. It was also invented by time. The feelings. As they spend more time with each other, they developed the feelings.

 

Minhyuk realised his feelings when Mark pointed out that he looks at Bin like he hung the moon or something, and something stirs inside of Minhyuk, and he thinks, _oh, he does hang the moon._ Both of them  were used to touching each other, they were used to having their heads so close to each other as they studied an article. But with the crush being so clear, apparent, and _there_ , Minhyuk somehow grew more conscious of everything Bin did. Minhyuk noticed how long his legs are, Minhyuk noticed how good his skin looks, Minhyuk noticed how nice it was (is) when Bin smiles, he just noticed everyting. He was (is) good looking. Bin was (is) so good looking and he had (has) so many people crushing on him, so it’s easier to delve into the idea of Bin never liking him. Minhyuk who had, like, two friends and liked to spend his time studying, occasional writing, and playing games. It’s easy. To come into that conclusion.

 

But Bin, the ever so conscious, demanded why Minhyuk was being so distant. Bin almost cried, because he thought Minhyuk lost interest in him, and Minhyuk, worried and panicked at the hurt on Bin's features, immediately told him the reason why he became so distant was because he realised he had feelings for Bin. Bin had looked at him in shock then, and the tears threatening to fall disappeared, and he laughed so hard, relieved, and hugged Minhyuk that Minhyuk felt so confused he was about to yell. Bin then told Minhyuk that he also liked Minhyuk, so he didn’t have to worry.

 

It starts like that. The relationship that was invented by time.

  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the song that i had in mind for their theme song was talking to the moon by bruno mars hahahha
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
